The Forgotten Hunter
by Amy Virtue
Summary: HP/PJO Xover. Lost Hero; Right After Battle of Hogwarts. Safira Potter (preferring Peverell), a Hunter at age ten, adopted by Hecate (by her magic) and daughter of Apollo. Returned after receiving her letter to the Dursley's, eidetic memory, Ravenclaw Fem Harry. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I totally do NOT own these two series.

Chapter 1

Safira Potter smiled in relief as her two best friends, Hermione and Luna, both Ravenclaws like her, appeared in the crowd, mingling and trying their best to help. She turned away, having never enjoyed crowds, and then the silver, clear vial hanging from a chain around her neck glowed, burning an indent into her skin.

At first glance, it looked like a drop, and that was all. But in reality, it was a communication device, later filled with phoenix tears.

Quickly, the Girl-Who-Lived hurried away, turning corners until she appeared outside of Hogwarts, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had just killed Voldemort—and now the Hunters were calling her?

The vial was a communication device between Safira and the Hunters, if they were ever in life or death situations. Well, Safira _had_ been, but neither had ever called before.

She had joined the Hunters at age ten, running away from the Dursleys at age eight and living by herself for two years before the Hunters had found her, accepting her into their group and teaching her about the Greek world. With her eidetic memory, Safira never forgot, and she was known to them as simply Safira, as she never told them her last name. Days later, she was claimed by Hecate and Apollo, a legacy of Hecate and a daughter of Apollo. Yet since she had been adopted legally, magically, and by blood by James Potter, as well as being adopted by Hecate by magic, she essentially had four parents. A year later in America, she had been sent the letter to Hogwarts, and she knew that if she stayed any longer with the Hunters, they might be endangered. So she had left, the communication device safe around her neck as she had cried, running in her silver dress and bare feet, raven hair flying, until she returned to England, running over water. Arriving in the magical world, she had been told repeatedly how much she looked like her mother, save the color of her hair. Every summer, she pretended to meet the Dursley's, actually Iris-Messaging the Hunters every year until sixth year, when they told her not to worry so much about them and that she would always be a true Hunter.

She had used glamours to make it seem as though she were growing, and changing her clothes despite fact that she was always in her true, hunter form—raven hair reaching to her knees and held back by a silver hairclip (her bow and arrows in another form), emerald eyes shining happily, light, pale skin, bare feet, silver dress, and now, the Elder Wand strapped to her right forearm, invisible and out of the way. Although she could still do wandless magic, she worked best with a wand, especially the Elder Wand. The Invisibility Cloak, Resurrection Stone, and few things she had in her possession were all magically shrunken in one of her charmed-bottomless pockets. Her entire outfit was magically enhanced, her arrows charmed monster-proof and always perfectly aimed, her quiver charmed bottomless and always filled with sharp arrows, and a high level shield always around her.

Now, she clutched the amulet tightly in her hand, and a drop of blood fell from her finger, ensuring that she was the receiver of the message. An Iris-Message appeared in front of her, and the frightened face of Thalia appeared amidst blurs of color.

"Safira! Thank the gods!"

"Thalia, what's wrong?" she demanded, her glamours already fully gone.

"Hera's been captured! The Hunters are trying to hold the monsters off while someone tries to get her out. We're at the Wolf House, California, near Jack London Park. How fast can you get here? We're losing quickly!" Thalia shouted.

"Two seconds!" she told Thalia, cutting off the connection as she Apparated away, concentrating on Thalia's location. Thalia nearly fell back in shock as the slightly short, pretty form of Safira appeared in front of her. "Thalia? Are you alright? Come on, we have to hurry!"

"I'm fine, Safira. We're losing though."

"Not anymore you aren't!" the girl determinedly announced, shooting in blurs so quickly that Thalia couldn't follow. "I've been practicing with centaurs, they've improved my shooting by quite a lot," she offered as an explanation to a staring Thalia. Safira began chanting in Latin and Ancient Greek as she continued slaughtering the monsters, and soon, the ground seemed to shimmer, as well as the air around the Wolf House. Finally, she stopped chanting. "That should keep the monsters from coming back for a while at least. Thalia, take my bow and arrows, they're magically enhanced. I have to go help the demigods free Hecate!"

"But how will you defend yourself?" Thalia yelled back as she and the other Hunters continued shooting.

"I don't need to! No one sees me; I'm too short!" she laughed, skipping away.

"Safira Peverell; crazy," Thalia sighed.

Safira ran to the Wolf House as quickly as possible, weaving through monsters as though they weren't there. Soon, she arrived inside, where Hera was being covered by earth. A girl and a boy were trying to get the earthen cage to open, and she sighed in annoyance. Holding out the Elder Wand, she cast the Cutting Curse, slicing through the cage and therefore freeing Hera.

"Thank you, Safira Peverell!" the Queen of Gods breathed, stretching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo was trying to get the cage to open as Piper charm-spoke, but nothing was working. Then this super-hot (and short) girl appeared out of nowhere, slicing through the cage almost effortlessly. He was still staring, hearts in his eyes at his apparent soul-mate.

"Thank you, Safira Peverell!" Hera cried, breaking free of the cage and earth.

"There is no need, Your Majesty," the girl—Safira—responded, curtsying. "It is but my duty and honor to help you."

"Nevertheless, you shall receive a reward."

"Thank you, Queen Hera, but at the moment, there is a giant at rise," she pointed out, looking at the mound of earth behind her.

"Ah, indeed. But it shall not rise!"

"Yet, I have, Hera," leered the giant, who rose.

Leo and Piper stepped back in fear, as well as Hera, who looked a bit panicked, but Safira stood her ground, with Jason, who appeared out of nowhere.

"My sister got frozen!" he screeched.

"Thalia!" cried Safira, running out.

She found Thalia frozen in a block of ice with plenty of other Hunters. Burning in fury at who dared to harm her family, she whipped her wand out casting many flaming spells that burned the ice off of them. Casting warming spells, she summoned ambrosia and nectar, feeding them by hand to the Hunters before Portkeying them away, sending them to tents she magically set up and mentally calling Kreacher, who absolutely adored her after she had taken him from Sirius Black in third year (she hadn't cared whether he was innocent or not, she sensed the pain of a creature and asked for it. He had given it to her and she had watched him reveal Pettigrew as the true culprit), to care for her family unseen.

Then she straightened and became aware of the many eyes watching her. Whipping around, she found herself face to face with a smirking werewolf.

"What do you want?" she demanded, mentally calling her bow and arrows.

"She doesn't look like much. Who is she?" the werewolf smirked.

"Leave me alone, Lycaon. I am a Hunter of Artemis!"

"Never seen you before," he frowned.

"Well then, too bad!" she snapped with a bloodthirsty smirk as her bow and quiver appeared on her, gleaming with silver.

The werewolves snarled, and Safira began shooting quickly, starting with riddling Lycaon with seventeen arrows in his heart. In less than a minute, the werewolves lay dead, and she burned their bodies just to be safe.

"Now who froze my family?" she demanded, looking extremely dangerous to the frightened monsters. "_Who did it_?!" she screamed, not caring anymore who she hurt, sending Killing Curses flying everywhere, instantly slaughtering the monsters. Soon, she was alone with only monster dust surrounding her as she panted, furious. Then she stomped back into the Wolf House, ducking instantly when a sword flew at her. "What's happening?" she demanded of the curly-haired boy.

"I'm Leo! And Jason's fighting the giant!"

Cursing quite fluently in Greek, using words that would have made a sailor blush, she stomped up to the giant, using magic to enhance her strength, she kicked him—hard—on his big toe, which broke with a crack. After that, she shot a golden arrow up his groin, sent stinging hexes and carefully controlled Fiendfyre at him, and hit him repeatedly, making her way up to where Jason was holding tightly to his hair, all of her attacks causing the giant to jerk in pain.

"Who are you that you can harm me?!" the giant yelled.

"I am the mortal embodiment of Hecate! I am your destruction!" she answered coldly. "Jason! Just bloody stab him already!" she ordered, her British accent seeping into her voice with her annoyance. Jason stabbed the giant in the cheek. "Oh well, good enough," Safira shrugged, sending a Killing Curse at the same time down at the giant. Grabbing Jason, she leaped in the air, turning in midair and Apparating down to the ground, where they watched the giant crumble into dust. "Your Majesty, the monsters have been destroyed," she said, curtsying.

Leo, Jason, and Piper gaped—or rather, Leo and Piper gaped since Jason was on the ground vomiting.

"Well done, Safira," Hera praised, a note of surprise entering her voice as well.

"May I leave to take care of my sisters now?" she requested, keeping her eyes down.

"Of course, dear. Go on now," Hera encouraged, smiling as her favorite demigod curtsied, backing out the door and vanishing in a blur, leaving behind a laugh of joy.

"Who was _that_?" Jason demanded.

"_That_ was Safira Peverell, the Forgotten Hunter," Hera responded, smiling softly. "She's been a Hunter for seven years, but she isn't seen very often. Most would agree that she is the most powerful of all the Hunters, and she cares for them very much. Her father is Apollo, but she is very devoted to Artemis. Some say she is a goddess in a mortal form."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Safira ran as soon as she was out the door, laughing freely as she felt the wind in her face. Soon, she reached the Hunters' camp, entering the tents and checking on the Hunters. An hour later, she finished cooking a large meal with Kreacher and Dobby **(still alive~)**, and brought it out to the large table in the center of the tent, finding the other Hunters chatting there, stopping when they saw the huge amounts of food she had placed on the table.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Safira teased, sitting next to Thalia.

Everyone began eating as she turned to Thalia.

"Safira, I haven't seen you for so long!" the older girl exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances, but now you can tell me how you've been and what you've been doing!"

"Not much, Thalia. I finished school, missed the graduation by the way because of you," she joked, grinning at her sister.

"You're hiding something. What is it?" Thalia asked, her eyes narrowing as she detected the lie.

"Um…I missed my party?" she offered. "My best friend's in love? I'm a miracle?"

"Safira!" Thalia scolded, dragging her out of the main tent and into her tent. "Okay, we're alone. Now tell me."

Safira sighed, the tiny girl looking up at Thalia's tall form. She began explaining.

"Okay, so you know how I told you my school was a special school? My school is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic is real, and there's a whole other world out there, the Wizarding World. My parents were magical, and they went to that school too. And that isn't the only place of magic—America, Europe, Africa, everywhere has some sort of magical community. So when my parents graduated school, they married and had me. And at the time that they were born, there was a Dark Lord on the rising—the worst yet. He called himself Lord Voldemort, but lots of people were too scared to say his name, so they called him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, like most demigods call the Furies the Kindly Ones, or avoid speaking the names of the gods. Anyways, there was a prophecy created, and there were two possible candidates for the prophecy: Neville Longbottom and me. Voldemort heard half of the prophecy, stating that I would have the power to defeat him, so naturally, he decided to finish the girl off before killing the boy, right? So my parents went into hiding under a spell called the Fidelius, meaning that there was a place that no one could see unless they were told by the Secret Keeper, the only one who could tell the secret of where the place was. So one of my dad's best friends, Sirius Black, was going to be the Secret Keeper, but they decided it was too obvious and decided to use another one of his friends: Peter Pettigrew. In other words, Pettigrew was with the Dark Lord, he betrayed my parents, framed Sirius, and ran off. The Dark Lord killed my parents, with the Killing Curse, but when he tried it on me, it backfired and killed him. So I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle by the old coot Bumble-Dork, oh, oops, I meant, _Dumbledore_," she smirked, Thalia laughing. "I remembered everything though, and then well, I grew up with them, ran away, found you, returned, etc. So Wizarding education is ages 11-18, and there's first year, second year, third year, etc. all the way up to seventh year, and then you graduate. So in _my_ first year, Bumbly-Dork moved the Sorcerer's Stone into Hogwarts, which was really stupid of him. I think that he meant for it to be a test for me. Anyways, the Sorcerer's Stone gives the Elixir of Life, which in turn makes people immortal, and the Stone can also turn anything into gold. But first off, there are four Houses in Hogwarts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, each named after the Founders of Hogwarts. Slytherin values cunning, Ravenclaw knowledge, Hufflepuff loyalty, and Gryffindor bravery, and I went into Ravenclaw, where I met Hermione, my friend. I didn't follow the trick, just stayed in the tower, and Voldemort, who was actually hiding away in the back of my stuttering Defense teacher's head, almost got away with the Stone, except I shot him with a silver arrow just to see what happened—I was invisible, by the way, and he vanished, not monster dust, just vanished, like poof! Anyways, I ran back. The next year, I met Luna, my other friend. The year was alright, it was just the Defense teacher. I got detention with him, he was horrible, trying to get close to me. Humph! I showed him! He even touched my shoulder, leaned close to me, it was disgusting! I read his thoughts, he thought I was beautiful and perfect for him. He was thinking of another detention to ra*e me! He couldn't move for a month!"' she smugly said. "Anyways, the idiot left me alone after that. Then there was this huge basilisk going around petrifying people—I stopped it by talking to it and learning that it was being forced to try and kill everyone. So I broke the bond and set it free in the woods—it really like hunting and promised not to hurt the centaurs or unicorns there—I owe them by the way, they improved my shooting by a _lot_! And then I found out this Weasley girl was behind everything, so I shot her in the hand just to see what would happen. She just screamed; she's a fangirl by the way, crazy about me, and trying to get me to marry one of her brothers. So after that, I Obliviated her; made sure she didn't remember it was me, then went and stole the dark diary she was writing in. Turns out it was a piece of Voldemort's soul—kept him anchored and not leaving, you know? And then I just let him go; the poor guy was practically begging for death, so I asked Serena, that's the basilisk's name, to give me a drop of venom that I used to kill the diary. Then third year, Sirius Black escaped. I knew he was innocent, but I didn't really care; he was one of those boys that slept with everyone and charmed people randomly, but at least Azkaban released that person and made him more responsible. Anyways, he found me at the end of the year by breaking Luna's leg and dragging her into a shack. I heard a creature calling for help under him and asked for it. He got confused but gave it to me anyways, then summoned Pettigrew, who was a Weasley's rat, by the way. I told him I knew he was innocent, and then he just smiled and ran away. Really weird…anyways, I got him cleared with Pettigrew under a truth potion. He offered to let me live with him, so I just told him okay as long as he let me do what I want. I barely ever saw him…anyways, fourth year…some sort of tournament. Someone forced me to compete; I just agreed but didn't fight. You should have seen their faces; it was _hilarious_!" giggled Safira, followed by Thalia. "They were forced to give me the prize anyways, I didn't even need to try! Anyways, I had to rescue some blubbering boy for the next task—there are three tasks—and I saw him and just left him for good since I hate those idiots!" Venom laced her words at that point. Then her voice softened into a giggle. "He almost drowned; I wish he did! But Dumb-Old-Dork just rescued him. Then there was a maze; I didn't really try…but some guy just pushed me in; so I figured why not just get the gold? So I just blasted my way through the hedges, and arrived at the center no problem. But when I grabbed the prize, it brought me to this graveyard where this guy made my mind really confused. Then Voldemort, the Dark Lord, got resurrected, tried to duel me, and lost because I kept casting Cutting Curses on every side of him. I don't think he was very happy about that," giggled Safira. "I killed the male who touched me. No male deserves to kiss my feet, much less bind me to a stone. He died slowly and painfully, just the way he deserved it," she hissed, her eyes furious.

Baring her teeth in disgust, Thalia responded, "Of course; the idiot."

"Yes, well, unfortunately he didn't expect the consequences," she smirked darkly. "I returned to the castle with the cup. The next years were spent studying. The centaurs perfected my speed and shooting; and I could rival the elders now. I studied well, avoided trouble mostly, and improved my Hunting…well, except for when I spoke with Serena…she's still down there, by the way. Anyways, I went past seventh year two years early, but in my sixth year, Dumb-Old-Dork tried bringing me to a cave by the sea, saying something about Voldemort. When I said no, he told me about something called a Horcrux, saying I had to hunt them down, whatever, and I just told him no. Then he left and died that night. Not that I really cared…next year, Luna, Hermione, and I went into hiding. Well, it wasn't really called hiding when I Apparated into Death Eater spots and started hexing them into Tartarus but…it was close enough." She grinned widely. "We destroyed the Horcruxes quickly enough, and eventually traveled back to Hogwarts without problem. Then I just sent a Killing Curse at Voldemort, instantly killing anyone with the Dark Mark, and then you called me."

Thalia stared. And stared. And stared. Eventually, after ten minutes of staring, Safira got annoyed. Huffing, she poked Thalia's nose.

"What was that for?" demanded the older girl as she pulled back.

"You were getting creepy."

"Well, your story was pretty unbelievable!" Thalia defended. Then she smiled. "But I believe you. Well done, Safira, and welcome back to the Hunt."


End file.
